Young Avengers Initiative: Series 1-Chapter 3
The Sun that shines in the Dark It had been a long while since Tova had done anything on her own, knowing the team had been at the team building for almost a month now since their formation. They were getting better and slowly learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, allowing the others to compensate for when things got messy. But Maria Hill had decided it was time they had some time apart so they could at least learn to also be able to work with the Earth Resistance still when they needed them the most. It also served well to lower some tension that was among the group, especially Kaitlyn and Lucas who never could seem to get along. This time around Tova was assigned to handle some sightings in Central Park of a potential enemy, though this time it was believed not to be of Skrull origin. No, this person was identified as one of the infamous S.T.E.P group who supposedly were returning since their defeat of their parents years before. It still made it difficult for Tova to believe such a claim but she had to be certain that this was only rumor and not actual fact. Besides what was the worse that could happen? Most struggled to take down an Asgardian on their own. The young princess knew she wasn't a full Asgardian and she wasn't invincible, but still others had needed aid just to take her down at all which made her wonder if this person would have any hopes of getting her down. Little did Tova know that this S.T.E.P member was very much not a Skrull, not like she was half expecting and another half of her expecting it to be misinterpretation of something else. No, the person who had been spotted and set out to rid of the Earth Resistance forces currently trying to keep Central Park under their control was a demi-god himself but of half alien origin. So far, the young man known as Balis was easily holding his own against the forces that remained, using his control of solar energy to easily heat up the area around himself of a 10-foot radius preventing them from getting too close. And even when he was struck with a round of bullets, his Olympian blood came in handy in healing those wounds but dried blood could still be seen which he ignored for now, creating several solar energy javelins and throwing them at the trucks and men gathered there. And it was clear he lost all moral compass of his previous life. Unfortunately, Balis was a victim himself of brainwashing thanks to the Queen. His mind having been only able to hold so long under her vicious mental attacks before he was forced to become part of the enemies he sought to stop and likely could have had a much different fate. Now here he was, forcing back the human allies single-handed and expecting no further opposition. Besides, they could barely get close to him when he was generating only half the heat he could create. "Is this the best the Earth Resistance can offer? I thought you humans were stronger, and where are these "champions" my companions speak of? I've seen no such thing." He said, his voice booming with confidence as he was certain no one there could oppose him so easily. That was until a powerful gust of wind suddenly came from seemingly no where, really unaffected by the radiating heat since he wasn't creating a force field of any kind that shocked him enough when it threw him off his feet, forcing the young demi-god to flare out his wings to correct himself in the air. Once corrected, he turned to face the opponent who dared to strike him, surprised to see Tova who bore the typical Asgardian armor compared to his Olympian style. "You wish for a strong opponent? Then test your mettle against me ruffain." Tova said as she came to land some feet across from the surprised Balis, who couldn't help recognizing her styling of armor and the craftsmanship of her spear, "An Asgardian, maybe the rumors weren't a lie." Balis stated, looking interested now as he came to land, drawing his bow in hand as the two stared at each other for a moment, their gazes unwavering and intense, Olympian against Asgardian, demi-god versus demi-god, a match that certainly would be a sight to behold. This could be especially so since the two pantheons were often viewed as allies. After many moments of silence finally it was Tova who cut through the tension, "You are of Olympian heritage I presume? If so, why help the Skrulls? They have come to take over our planet, to make this world their own yet you fight beside them, no doubt for the Queen's personal guards." She questioned, almost demanding for an answer as it seemed quite proposterious someone who should have been an Earth ally would be helping them. "Why not? It's clear there is little Earth can defend from and there is no beacon of hope, Earth's heroes have fallen one by one since the Avengers and now it's time they gave up." Balis stated simply, implying that he cared not for what happened to Earth since in truth it likely wouldn't have been his home from the start. Although, he once had called it so before his brainwashing. Truly this puzzled the likes of the young Asgardian princess, finding it hard to believe he would side with them willingly, "I'll bet I can discover otherwise." She said giving him no chances to speak again as she used the wind from her spear to lift her up, flying at speeds Balis wasn't able to dodge and was caught by her fist to his jaw, making his head forced sharply to the side but he quickly raised his hand in reflex to fire a solar blast that still sent Tova off her feet. Pushing off the ground, Balis quickly soared above Tova as he once again drew his bow, three solar energy arrows readied as he did, "Truly I wonder how strong Asgardian armor could possibly be. I hear it's incredibly hard to dent, so why don't we test that." He said, his voice mocking as he fired the arrows, forcing Tova to have to quickly roll out of the way of one while one still struck her side, which thankfully held fine and the other just grazing her arm. Still, it wasn't enough to deter her as she pushed back onto her feet, spear in hand as she raised it behind her, "Aye, I can say the same for your's." She countered as she threw her spear with all her might, sending ot hurling towards Balis who generated a force field this time, but the spear still pierced through. The heat though was enough to slow the weapon down enough it gave Balis a chance to shift himself slightly, avoiding the tips before they struck into what remained of one of the heavily armored vehicles of the Earth Resistance trucks. Perhaps it was best not to underestimate the half human demi-god in Balis's case, who was eyeing her warily as he hadn't expected her to really be that strong. But it seemed he would have to take a much different approach. Stringing his bow across his back the young Olympian demi-god took a steep dive towards Tova before pulling up enough to give her a good kick to the head, mostly a payback from her own hit a few minutes before. Tova let out a disgruntled grunt as she stumbled back slightly, Balis coming down this time with both fists but not before the Asgardian princess brought an arm to block the hit, the force causing Tova's feet to push into the ground slightly and the recoil to go up the young man's arms. Still, she wasn't done there as the young warrior grabbed hold of her opponent's wrists, seeing he gave her the best opportunity and she twisted hard ont he spot, causing Balis to have little chance of trying to pull himself free. Spinning on the spot a few times Tova gritted her teeth and once more used her strength to send the young man flying, Balis' eyes wide as he couldn't even bring his wings out fully to stop. Instead, the force sent him slamming through a few trees which soon toppled upon him. "Overconfidence, your lucky it doesn't kill you first." Tova remarked, wondering if he was even still conscious from the throw. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise her if he did considering so far he had been much tougher then anticipated, but then again she had half expected this to be a case of misidentification when it was far from it. But when she was a few steps away, the trunks began to move at first before bursting into flames, making her freeze ont he spot and prepare for the worse as finally Balis punched his way through and flew upwards from the pile of trees. His skin was slowly healing from the bruises and scratches he received just now and he glared slightly towards her as he was preparing to create a ball of concentrated solar energy. Though it was at that moment a voice came through on his ear piece, making him stop as he listened to someone Tova could not hear but she figured something was up when he had completely stopped his attack. "Cat got your tongue Olympian? Or are you shaking in your boots from my might?" Tova taunted, still rearing for more only for the heat to suddenly stop, Balis snorting in response. "Hardly Asgardian. I have more important things to handle then continue with this useless fight." He retorted. With that said the young warrior flapped his wings before flying off, Tova having to raise a hand for those that remained of the Earth Resistance to hold there fire. She frowned slightly, not liking the fact that the man had stopped battling her so quickly. They had been fighting blow for blow and ending a fight so abruptly had to mean something else was happening, her gut instinct just further made that suspicion very likely. "All of you return to headquarters, I have a feeling there's something far more coming." She told them as they began to do so, Tova moving to grab her spear as this remained on her mind as she quickly followed, using the wind to propel herself through the air. Category:Rinilya94